


The Return of Merlin

by a_confusedmess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, no betas we die like Arthur's character development, or Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_confusedmess/pseuds/a_confusedmess
Summary: The man following close on Morgana's heels caught Arthur's attention in the chaos. He was someone Arthur had thought would be on his side forever.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53
Collections: Merthur Week 2021





	The Return of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Merthur Week 2021:“We’re meant to be on the same side.” “We’ve never been on the same side”

The castle was in uproar. Morgana had attacked in the middle of the Beltane celebrations and Arthur walked down the corridors with rising panic and a calm demeanor. Only one person could have known about his real state of mind behind the mask but Arthur…well Arthur did not know where he was. 

_It had just been the two of them riding into the woods when the bandits attacked out of nowhere. Arthur in his haste to protect Merlin hadn't noticed the man charging at him with a sword and Merlin's eyes had shone the colour of the sun while all the bandits were flung back. Arthur had pointed his sword at Merlin, unable to wade through the mess of emotions that churned in his mind, and banished him from Camelot then and there._

Fighting his way out of the castle, Arthur caught a glimpse of Morgana making her way towards him but what caught his attention amidst the chaos was the man following close on her heels. Someone Arthur had thought would be on his side forever. Someone he had been looking for since that fateful day in the forest to bring him back home and apologize for his rash behavior.

_Arthur had returned to Camelot alone and had announced Merlin a traitor to the kingdom. That night, Gaius had sat him down and told him about all that Merlin had done for him- not the Arthur that was the prince or king of Camelot but for the Arthur that was his friend. It was only then that his anger fell away to reveal the pain of not knowing such a crucial fact about his closest friend and a sharp pang of guilt. It had just been a few hours but he missed Merlin. He had sent some of his knights to Ealdor early next morning, the only place he thought Merlin would go to but they had returned without having met the elusive man. Arthur didn't know where else to look for Merlin. Combined with the presence of a traitor at court, Arthur's life and state of mind were in ruins._

"We were supposed to be on the same side," the words fell out of Arthur's lips of their own accord. 

A sharp turn of Merlin's head that took his eyes off Arthur and a bitter "We've never been on the same side," was the only response he got.

"How does it feel when you know the person you trusted the most would harm you without any second thought?" Morgana darkly uttered.

_It hurts. But maybe I deserve to be hurt for not even listening to him._

Before Arthur could do anything to combat his mounting grief and Morgana, she stretched out her hand and started chanting. Arthur stood rooted to the spot, unable to form any thought when Merlin grabbed his sword and ran it through Morgana.

_Oh. So it had been Merlin who was behind those messages informing Arthur about Agravaine and Morgana's plans. Merlin_ was _on his side._

Morgana was visibly confused but did not look too upset for someone who had been fatally hit. "You traitor, you fool. I am a high priestess. No mortal blade can kill me."

"This is no mortal blade, Morgana," Merlin replied calmly. "It was forged in a dragon's breath. As for being a traitor, how did you expect me to stand by and do nothing while you hurt Arthur?"

_So even the sword was sent by the loyal self-sacrificing fool. He was still busy protecting his friend while Arthur went crazy without his presence at his side._

With the threat of Morgana being destroyed for good and many of her army having turned tail, Merlin sent down one final lightning bolt that ensured all the attackers fled the citadel and he promptly staggered back. Only Arthur was ready to hold him this time.

Merlin looked sad and hurt and wary of Arthur. He started mumbling out apologies but Arthur had his own actions to repent for.

"Merlin, I am the one who needs to apologize. Everything you've done, I know now. For me, for Camelot. I know we need to talk but that can wait until Gaius has looked over you."

Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief against his shoulder and Arthur was suddenly drowned by the waves of affection washing over him. He reverently pressed his lips to Merlin's forehead in a soft kiss. They had lots to talk about and lots to learn and apologize for but the small smile that graced Merlin's lips before he passed out from exhaustion provided Arthur the hope that they would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I am skeptical about it. Please let me know if I missed something or made a mistake.


End file.
